


talk your shit, bite your lip

by falloutboiruto



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Comedy, Conventions, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, One Night Stands, Rivalry, a lot of crackship one night stands in the background, attempts are made towards safe sex but the characters' ultimate decisions are questionable, discussions of problematic feminism, everyone is a petty asshole, jigen gets dunked on SO HARD please be warned, self-indulgent mess, set somewhere in-between team 7's rematch against deepa and kawaki escaping kara, sick burns, so much swearing, vague background references to child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboiruto/pseuds/falloutboiruto
Summary: Delta joins two of her senior Kara co-workers at the greatest (and only) convention geared towards mad scientists, MadSciCon. Her ulterior motive is simple; she wants to pick up chicks. Orochimaru and two of their subordinates attend as well. The two groups begin feuding instantly, but across the battlefield, a romance(or several?) blooms.
Relationships: Delta/Karin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Femslash February





	talk your shit, bite your lip

**Author's Note:**

> who's with me with this crackship(that my beta came up w/ up on the spot and joked about me writing and i was like hmm yes)?? all board the karin/delta party bus!!! i wrote this for femslash february and finished early lol.  
> !!beware!! that all of the characters(even the pov!character) act like extremely petty mean pieces of sh!t throughout the entire fanfic. jigen gets insulted a TON but tbh it also reflects very poorly on the characters doing the insulting  
> beta read by: @reaperduckling  
> title from: the hit song WAP by Cardi B and Megan Thee Stallion that's sweeping the nation

Ah, MadSciCon. Short for Mad Scientist Convention, this weekend con is the hottest meeting place for mad scientist-aligned folk and otherwise evil geniuses. Held annually in the Hidden Mist Village, this 28th installment of the famous con got its permits because;

> -All discussions of evil scientific methods must be kept hypothetical. This leads to a lot of awkward phrasings and last-minute disclaimers. But fear not, it's all for the good (or evil? Wink wonk!) cause of keeping the con afloat.
> 
> -The con staff bribed the hotel venue staff, the hotel management, the management of the hotel chain, and even some low-level local politicians to keep the convention top secret from the Hidden Mist government.

At MadSciCon you can;

> Connect with others in the evil science business!
> 
> Exchange ideas with like-minded people!
> 
> Go to our many panels where you can ask your favorite evil scientists your burning questions!
> 
> Shower daily and use deodorant. Please! We’re begging you!

-

“This con sounds lame as hell,” Delta crumples the MadSciCon’28 flier into a ball and intentionally throws it on the marble floor right next to a trash can. Her long black coat swooshes like the wings of a bat.

“Why’d you come with, then?” Amado is massaging his temples to combat his already oncoming migraine.”Only Jigen and I were invited here. No-one’s forcing you, Delta.” They have just arrived at the hotel foyer. Friday, at noon. Jigen is off getting the key to their shared room (he is as stingy as ever).

“I came along to make fun of the crusty old geezers that riddle this industry. Did you know that there are no women in leading positions at any even remotely morally gray research centers-”

“Just stay out of the way,” Amado sighs. “You’re not going to understand the academic material brought up anyway.”

Jigen is back, swinging the hotel keyring around one finger. Silently, he watches Delta bristle at her father.

“Of course you’d say that, you crusty old geezer-”

Jigen closes his open palm and both Amado and Delta fall silent. ”Amado. Don’t let Delta provoke you with her yapping.” He tuts and purses his lips. ”Delta, let’s just say that you’re better off being seen, but not heard.”

“You just ensured that she won’t shut up this entire weeken- Augh!" A swift kick to Amado's shin with her stiletto boot shuts him right up. Next time, she won't hesitate to swing her heavy suitcase at his face.

A three-person posse suddenly blocks their way to the hotel elevator. Delta looks the intruders up from the tops of their heads down to their open-toed sandals. The group blocking their way consists of;

Their androgynous leader has long stark black hair that washes their almost undeadly pale face out even more. They clearly didn't dress for the occasion with their ratty sweatpants, but she will admit that their purple eyeliner is flawless.

A thirty-something man with a white bob haircut. He smiles with sharp teeth. His sleeveless purple top (with very obvious intention) accentuates and contrasts with his tan, defined biceps. He’s not her type, though.

The last member is the first woman Delta has seen since entering the hotel. Her partially unbuttoned white dress shirt has a bow necktie. How twee. The top parts of her thighs covered neither by her tall boots or barely-there shorts look soft to the touch. Probably not much of a hand-to-hand combat gal. Glasses, no makeup, a shaved patch in her obnoxiously red hair? Obviously, a total dyke.

“Are you guys going to move, or?” Delta says. Amado and Jigen are silent, so someone has to say it.

“Jigen,” the dark-haired one drawls. The state of their long manicured fingernails seems to be more of interest than the man addressed. “I heard you’d be here. I wanted to pop by and say hello.”

"Orochimaru," says Jigen (nonchalantly) and Amado (through gritted teeth) in one voice. That's Orochimaru? The once brilliant and sadistic mastermind, now a washed-up has-been in sweatpants?

Jigen says; “I knew you’d be here too. Didn’t think you’d show though. How’d you get out of being babysat in house arrest by Leaf Village ninja?”

“I have my ways. Now, I take it you’re a guest at a panel on genetic engineering and implantation of foreign chakra natures on human test subjects. Me too. I’d love to hear all about your research on the subject. Especially the origins of it.”

"Amado is the head scientist of Kara, take it up with him," Jigen jerks his head, and his long ponytail swings like a pendulum towards an annoyed Amado. "I'm just busy managing the most successful criminal organization to date. A housebound single parent of two? None of my concern."

“We'll see about that.” Orochimaru and their cronies step out of the way. Jigen ignores them and walks into the elevator. Amado, slightly more nervous and bothered, follows suit. Delta takes a moment to look at Orochimaru’s female assistant again. She’s barely over thirty, and high-ranking enough to follow her boss to public appearances. “What’s your name?” she demands.

“Karin.” The woman pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Her chin bobs upward in a nod, exposing more of her pale throat. “You’re Delta, right?”

“Correct.”

An electric charge sparks alive in the silent moment. It’s interrupted only when the other assistant, Mr. No-Sleeves protests. “You’re just gonna ignore me?”

Yes. Yes, she is. She finally tears her eyes from Karin and walks into the elevator with her hips swinging side to side. The doors close behind her. As elevators go, this one is fancy. Big enough that it doesn’t feel cramped with two other people (and their luggage) in it. Her reflection stares back at her from all surfaces-the inside is lined with mirrors.

“What took you so long?” Amado says. He’s put-upon. Something has gotten under his skin the way Delta can’t.

“Just checking out the competition,” Delta fishes out her lipstick from her purse and re-applies it. Her dangling earrings are covered by her defiantly and stubbornly poofy hair, again. Tucking her blonde tresses behind her ears again does the trick (for now, at least). She would have to ditch her black travel coat for walking around the convention. Her tight dress underneath it seems much more appropriate.

Amado sighs at Delta's frantic zooshing. Jigen has already pressed the button that takes them to the right floor. The elevator dings and Delta is the first one out the doors.

-

Their shared room has four beds in it. Two right at the bathroom door, the two others behind a screen wall dividing the room.

“Why couldn’t I get my own room?” Delta says.

“You have a screen for privacy. Don’t complain.” Jigen puts his suitcase on the nearest bed. Amado gives Delta a look, the one that infuriates her the most. Do as you’re told. It makes her feel like a kid. He never acted like a father to her when she actually was one. Why start now? She's a Kara Inner, an independent powerhouse of a one-woman army. He thinks she needs him but she begs to differ. Delta huffs and occupies one of her assigned behind-screen beds with her bags, and sinks down on the other. The sheets are light and fluffy. On the other side of the screen, the men move around. She decides to wake up early the next morning just to occupy the bathroom for hours.

-

Their first scheduled convention appearance is at a business meeting later the same day. Amado and Jigen are supposed to give feedback on up-and-coming evil science projects. Delta is there out of boredom.

Amado tries to adjust to keeping all the discussion of anything illegal hypothetical; “If someone were to make this ‘Death Ray’, which I am not condoning the usage of-”

“Why’d we need a death ray when swords are a thing already?” Orochimaru’s male assistant, apparently named Suigetsu interrupts. His boss and the Karin chick from earlier are there, too. It’s unclear what they’re actually adding to the discussion, though. Suigetsu has propped his feet up on the table and wiggles his toes in his sandals. “We’re ninjas. A death ray seems grade school level to me.”

“Well,” Amado says. His voice is cold, but his eye twitches in a way that suggests annoyance. “Not all evil scientists are trained in ninjutsu.”

The team that’s pitching the start-up ‘Death Ray’ murmur. “That’s right, we all flunked out of ninja school,” their leader (nondescript middle-aged man in glasses) says.

“Suigetsu, lay off the actual scientists in the room,” Orochimaru folds their hands together on the table. “I have no intention of insulting fellow academics. Anyone who can build a ‘Death Ray’, if such a thing is possible, has earned my respect. That also goes for-” Orochimaru glances over at Amado. “-people who can understand the science well enough to improve on already existing work and increase its efficiency. However, I do wonder if you, Jigen-” Jigen narrows his eyes. “-Truly understand the art form of genetic engineering. Your top scientist does, but do you?”

“I’m not quite sure what you’re talking about,” Jigen inquires. “Please explain.”

Everyone in the room (except the two now rivaling teams) are awkwardly looking at their phones or intentionally spacing out. They didn't expect to be caught up in whatever beef Orochimaru has with Jigen. Delta has no idea what this is about either. But she loves seeing Jigen squirm, so she'll allow it.

“What my boss means,” Karin says. “Is that you, Jigen, are so dumb that you wore that skimpy beach robe-” She gestures towards Jigen’s loose robe that indeed doesn’t leave much to the imagination. At least he has pants on. “-To the Hidden Mist in February. If you go swimming you’ll freeze to death. And for the record, I hope you do.”

Orochimaru and Suigetsu holler obnoxiously. Jigen only blinks.

“What does that have to do with anything-”

"You're so ugly-" Suigetsu crosses his legs on the table nonchalantly. "-That your face tattoos that look like the scribbles of a four-year-old are your best feature."

“Oh!” Karin woofs. “Target destroyed!” Petty is a good look on her. One of many good looks.

Orochimaru picks up right where Karin left off. “Your piercings are crooked. Especially the ones in your ear cartilage.”

By now, the audience has gone from awkward to screaming at every last sick burn. Delta can’t help but agree. Amado’s quiet, but not as annoyed anymore. Jigen stops subtly checking the supposed crookedness of his ear piercings with his fingers and goes;

“What is your point?”

"That's for you to decide," Orochimaru stands up from their chair and sashays out the door. Suigetsu and Karin scramble their stuff into their bags. Suigetsu even has a parting line;

“Well, nonbinary friends, gentlemen that are way older than what would be the appropriate age range for me, and ladies-” he makes finger guns at Delta (she scoffs loudly, says; “In your dreams, snaggletooth”. Karin chuckles before disappearing out the doorway) and a beautiful woman that’s been standing silently in the corner for the entire derailed meeting. She had introduced herself as Yubina, a medic-nin, earlier. Her ash blonde hair is cut into a short, swoopy bob and her copper skin glows as she gives Suigetsu an intrigued look. “-I bid you adieu. Team Orochimaru, out!” The door swings shut behind them and the room is left very, very quiet. The air starts buzzing with impromptu excuses of other panels and events to go to, and in the blink of an eye, Delta is left alone with her co-workers.

“What was that all about?” Delta asks.

“Hm,” Amado says. “Well, I think this is about all of our Karma implementation-experiments being a complete and utter rip-off of Orochimaru’s old Hashirama cell research.”

“Didn’t they steal the Hashirama cells we had at our disposal from one of our labs a while back?” Delta purses her lips. “In conjunction to Deepa dying. That would make sense.”

“What I don’t get, though-,” Jigen cradles his head with his fingers at his temples. “-Is why they’re only attacking me. And why all their insults are so petty and childish. I don’t know how to stoop to that level. It’s like they have no pride.”

Amado taps his pencil on the table. "Yes. They were sort of nice to me, the one that actually ripped them off. Whatever this is, it's more personal than that."

Jigen groans. Delta has never seen him this agitated before. “I have a few guesses. Well, I say that we avoid them until our joint panel tomorrow. Delta, you go off and use your feminine wiles to get dirt on them.”

“Hey!” Delta exclaims. “Why should I be the bait-”

Amado winces. “Yeah, don’t talk about my daughter like that. It’s uncomfortable. I’ll go ask around. See you tonight.” He leaves Delta alone with Jigen.

“Amado has a point. Delta, stay out of the way. Amado and I will handle this.”

Delta huffs. “I was already supposed to stay out of the way!”

“Your new orders are to stay out the way even more. Your strength lies in wrecking your surroundings, not social manipulation. Now excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom.”

“To check if your piercings really are crooked?”

Jigen doesn’t respond on his way out.

Delta sits in her anger, alone, for a short while. She thinks of all the times no-one else would do the dishes in the shared Kara break room. The dishwasher is right there, why does she have to be the one to take care of everything. She thinks of kicking the table in half. That is, until she realizes that she could use her feminine wiles for no-ones benefit but her own. That had been her secret reason for going to the con all along, anyways.

-

Delta stalks the halls of the hotel. She walks past open doors leading to panels, the vendors' hall, a rave (!?) looking for one person only. If she's going to sleep with the enemy, she will pick the most appropriate candidate herself. She finds them re-filling their bottle at a water fountain. And better yet, alone.

“Hey, stranger,” Delta says. “I hoped I’d find you here.”

Karin blinks. “You did? Look, you can’t threaten me into backing off on Jigen.” Opening the top flap of her bag and putting her water bottle back in suddenly interests her more than talking to Delta. Well, she might just change her mind.

“Fear not, I come in peace. I hate Jigen as much as the next guy. My intentions are more along the lines of getting to know you personally.”

“So, you want to gain my trust and then get dirt on my boss?” Karin scoffs and crosses her arms. “Not likely.”

“Girl, you have it all wrong.” In a mirror of Karin’s body language, Delta too crosses her arms and leans forward. Karin’s darkening eyes track down Delta’s ample décolletage. Called it. “I was intrigued by your extremely gay hair and wondered if the carpet matches the drapes.”

Karin leans forward as if about to gossip, and whispers; "If you never ask me about my carpet and drapes again then yes, I am mostly gay.” She scrunches her nose in mild disgust. “Yeesh, you couldn’t think of a better way to phrase that? Really?”

“I’m sure you can think of a way to shut me up.”

And just so, they end up making out in the women’s bathroom.

“Hey,” Karin whispers between kisses. “You don’t think there’s a risk that someone will walk in on us here?”

“No way, this place is a total sausage fest. No-one else is using the women’s bathroom.”

“There’s that Yubina chick from earlier. And half of the hotel staff. And my boss is genderfluid so they’ll pick the bathroom with the shortest line.”

“Fine,” Delta pants against the spot on Karin’s neck where her efforts to give her a sizable hickey have proven successful.“We’re not fucking in here. I got it.”

“Duh-doy. As public bathrooms go, this is a nice one, but I’ve got my own hotel room upstairs.” Karin breaks apart from Delta with a coy smile. Oh, so her boss isn’t a cheapskate? Delta drags her closer by her necktie in search of one more kiss. After, Karin continues; “My schedule is quite full today, though, but I’ve got an opening tomorrow that you can fill.”

“And you said that my pick-up lines were bad,” Delta laughs. It’s unfamiliar. She doesn’t laugh much nowadays. And not when she was younger, either. Perhaps in schadenfreude, of course, but not while her heartbeat thrums in her ears and she can’t keep a genuine smile off her lips.

“Dampens the mood, doesn’t it?” Karin tries to disentangle her hand from Delta’s hair. “I… might be stuck.”

“Just pull it out, I have a high pain tolerance-Ow!” She glares at her blonde strands of hair, broken off and twisted around Karin’s fingers.

“Sorry,” the redhead winces. “I won’t touch your hair next time, okay?”

Karin is sweet and cares about her feelings. That too is unusual. Delta doesn't know if she likes it or not. A swift shake of her head clears out any fluttery feelings that might aspire (for now). The squeaky clean mirror by the faucets tells her that she looks wrecked. Good thing she slipped some of her makeup and detangling hairbrush into her purse earlier.

Karin smoothes her naturally spiky hair down as best as she can. "Man, your lipstick gets everywhere." At Delta's pointed look she snorts; "I'm not complaining, mind you." She wets a paper towel and wipes it down around her mouth and neck.

Delta purses her lips. Her lipstick is too smeared for a touch-up, she needs to start over. “Pass me a paper towel, will you?”

Karin obliges. "Hey, about what you said earlier about the congoers being about 98% percent men. I mostly agree with you. Being a woman in this industry is hard."

There’s no lipstick left on Delta’s chin now. Just some mascara fallout on her cheeks to wipe away now. “Yeah. Kara, especially my stupid father Amado, flip-flops between treating me like a kid or a maid. Some of the other Inners are younger than me and barely over twenty. But since they’re male they don’t get half the disrespect I do. I wish they’d just, ugh, take me seriously? You know?” Her makeup’s finished, so she exchanges her lipstick for a hairbrush. Does her face tattoo make her forehead look bigger? Is her hair always this frizzy or is it just the lighting-

"I know. I really know," Karin sighs. "To be fair, I don't know how much feminism you can expect from an industry built on disrespecting the bodily autonomy of human experimentation subjects. Causing innocent civilians to suffer horrible, painful deaths doesn't sound like equality to me. But-" the corner of her mouth quirks. "-A girl's gotta eat. I can't quit now, a lifetime of employment under Orochimaru has me banned from all forms of reputable research centers. My boss has improved over the years, actually. Their one human study right now has only one test subject, and he's even allowed to go outside and integrate into normal human society. Although, as a former lab rat myself it's getting harder and harder to keep cognitive dissonance when you know the test subject-". She stops herself. Waits. Continues.

"-Well. Actually, his name is Mitsuki. If he were a regular human he'd be around thirteen by now? He's really smart and blunt to a fault. It's hilarious. I want to be his cool aunt, but seeing him as an individual is getting harder and harder as time goes on. Because you can really see the progression in his trauma symptoms." She laughs. It's a shrill, uncomfortable sound. It hits Delta that Karin finished washing up ages ago. "It's like looking into a mirror, y'know? History repeats itself." Karin finally remembers herself and busies herself by wiping her glasses with a paper towel.

The room is silent besides the noise of running water. Delta thinks of her father. Maybe some of her deep-rooted patterns of aggression and incredible apathy towards human life run in the family. Well, it doesn’t matter much. Her hair is untangled and neatly tucked behind her ears again. Karin is still there.

“Are you waiting for me?” Delta asks. “You don’t have to. Didn’t you have a tight schedule?”

Karin ducks her head with a sheepish smile. "Yes, but I like your company more than I care about tardiness." Delta doesn't know what to say. Neither does Karin, it seems. "Well," Karin turns around, one foot half out the bathroom, and gives her a one-handed dainty wave. "See you around, Delta." The door shuts behind her.

Delta spends the rest of her day in her hotel bed. Jigen comes back late in the evening. She tells him she had no luck. He believes her, somehow. Amado slips through the door in the small hours of the night, and Delta pretends to sleep through it. He's limping slightly and she cares even less about that.

Tomorrow can’t come fast enough.

-

Saturday. Jigen and Orochimaru's panel is after lunch, but Delta intentionally takes so long to shower and get ready that they barely have time to scarf down breakfast/brunch/whatever. And they are still 5 minutes late to the panel. They jog across the stage to sit down in their plastic chairs. Delta's eyes immediately zero in on Karin. She looks nice. Not much more different than yesterday, but nice. Karin points to Delta motions her thumb to her red hair and gives her two thumbs up. Delta reaches to the nape of her neck where she has put her hair into a ponytail. Does Karin like her ponytail? Is that what's she's trying to say?

The panel starts easy enough. Jigen and Orochimaru take turns answering questions from the audience, but Orochimaru's answers quickly morph into sly digs about Jigen.

Jigen slaps the table in front of them. “I’ve had it with you. You need to tell me what this is about.”

“Any guesses?” Orochimaru asks. “You need to work for it.”

“Yes! Is this about the Hashirama cell and the other research that my subordinate Amado ripped off from your work?”

"Actually," Orochimaru gives Jigen a calculating look. "As a scientist, I consider imitation the sincerest form of flattery. Also, the Hashirama cell you replicated is back in my possession again, so that's settled. Honestly, I'm impressed by Amado's progress in the field." Amado's face shifts into what looks almost...proud? Delta hasn't seen that look on him for a very long time. Orochimaru continues; "My issue with you, Jigen, is more personal than that. As a former crime boss, I do not appreciate some wannabe punk coming out of the woodwork and stealing my turf, my resources, and damaging my interests."

“So this is about my other subordinate, Deepa, almost killing your son? He and his team of unqualified genin scurried away like cowards, I heard.”

“You cannot touch what’s mine, period. Mitsuki is one of those things,” Orochimaru snarls. “You’re not getting your hands anywhere near him again. My research on him is too important.”

Yikes. Delta can't help but agree with Karin's and Suigetsu's exchanged uncomfortable looks. Not exactly the parent of the year, are they? She thinks of the vessel and how he must feel towards Jigen. About being the only one out of a hundred-boy testing group to survive, but not without a curse. She decides that she doesn't care. Thinks of how her father always prioritizes improving the functions of her cyborg body over actually spending time with her. She crosses her arms. It doesn't matter much either. At this point, she'd rather keep Amado at a distance.

Jigen hasn’t responded yet. Perhaps he doesn’t know how to handle someone just as callous as he is.

“Besides.” Orochimaru leans forward in their seat with a dangerous gleam in their eyes. They poke at Jigens’ bare sternum in between the v-neck of his robe, just to show that they can and will get away with it. The tension in the air sizzles and snaps. “I hear that when my child and his unqualified team of genin faced off against your subordinate in a re-match, Deepa ended up being crushed to death by a falling boulder. How incredibly pathetic. And you know what they say; all dogs resemble their masters.”

The audience erupts in oohs and aahs. Yubina, the only other female con-goer (rare as a unicorn) records the panel on her cell phone from her audience seat. Jigen grits his teeth into some unconvincing semblance of a smug smirk and stands up. Calm and cool, at least until he lunges towards Orochimaru, and the two fall off the podium, intertwined as they wrestle viciously. The room explodes with roaring and cheering. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Suigetsu hollers and pumps his fist in the air. Amado pushes his glasses up his forehead and rubs at his eyes. Karin catches Delta's attention and jerks her head towards the exit.

Delta gives Jigen one last look. Orochimaru pulls his hair and scratches at his eyes. They're winning so far. Good. Jigen can choke for all she cares. Speaking of which, Orochimaru has now moved on to strangling Jigen with their unnervingly long tongue. What a way to go. Her heels clack-clack as she gets off the stage. "I and Karin will settle our score outside," she throws over her shoulder, just in case. Amado isn't listening. The audience members are too busy freaking out about the brawl in front of their eyes to pay attention to little old her. Good.

-

The empty hallway outside is quiet once the doors close behind her. Karin smirks and pins Delta to the wall. The redhead's hot breath puffs against her throat; her heels make her at least half a head taller than Karin. Delta can't stop thinking about how their bodies will compare when they're lined up horizontally without shoes. Or any clothes for that matter.

“I have something to show you,” Karin says. “But it’s in my hotel room. Mind coming with me?”

“Not at all.”

Karin grabs her by the wrist and drags her along. The long elevator ride is spent leaving lipstick imprints all over Karin's face, her neck, her wrists. Halfway up, the elevator door dings. They break apart instantly. A hotel staff member, a cleaning lady, pushes her cart into the elevator. She smiles at them, but her eyes are slightly glazed over. The reason for their mutual dishevelment must show right through. They get off on the right floor and once they instantly collide again when the hotel room door closes shut behind them. Now Delta is the one pressing Karin against the wall. Her hand slithers on Karin's bare stomach and up her shirt. Delta breathes; "Clothes off. Now," into the shell of Karin's ear. They separate for only a moment. Delta ends up regretting this. Every second spent disentangling herself from her boots and leggings extends into eternity. Karin, already naked, puffs out a laugh. "Need any help?"

Delta’s throat thickens as she zeroes in on Karin’s legs, her hips, her waist, and her chest. Her nipples are pierced. Delta wonders what the metal rings will feel like against her tongue. She makes do with sitting down on the bed as Karin unzips her boots for her. Yet, she grows impatient again. To speed things up she shucks her dress over her head and onto the bedside lamp. When her bra comes off her weighted breasts distract Karin momentarily. Ugh.

“Hurry up,” Delta huffs. Her tall boots fall forgotten to the floor as Karin crawls up the foot of the bed and on top of her. She’s warm, soft, and not as short compared to Delta as she had expected.

“Wait, I need to take my glasses off,” Karin sits up to do just that. Her chest bounces and Delta’s mouth goes dry again. Karin would look good marked, it hits her.

“Are you into biting?”

Karin squints at her without glasses. Her hair stands on end and her cheeks are flushed. She’s even more beautiful like this. “Nah. When people bite me I transfer chakra to them. It was this whole thing when I was younger. Since that’s the way I heal people, I’d rather not do it during sex anymore.” She grins. “But thank you for asking. Oh,” Karin looks over at one of her bags on the floor. “I came prepared. I have condoms, dental dams, and plastic gloves if any of those are of interest.”

“I-” _Please just fuck me already_. “I got tested just before getting here. I’m clean.”

“You got tested just to go to the con? You’re dirty," Karin purrs. "Well actually, I did the same thing. We're both good. Let's go, lesbian." She kisses Delta, hard. Then; "Oh, I forgot to ask. Can I bite you?”

“Yes. God, yes.” Her breezy affirmative turns into breathy moans when Karin nibbles down her jawline and her hand teases Delta’s inner thigh. The hand slithers over the mound of Delta’s pussy and rubs at her clit.

“Is three fingers too much, Delta?”

“No, you're fine. Most people have ten.” Delta can’t help being a smartass. Karin quirks her brow at her. Delta says; “Start slowly, but you can build it up.”

That proves successful. “Oh my, I’m glad I don’t have to get the lube out of my bag,” Karin says. The push-pull of her fingers makes Delta see stars. “Wouldn’t want to miss anything.” She bites down on Delta’s clavicle, her chest, her nipples. “You have great tits, by the way. I thought a lot about them when you wore that dress.”

I noticed; Delta wants to say, but the words won’t come out. Her stomach twists and her calves cramp and she keens into Karin’s mouth. Waves of pleasure wash over her. Her body feels afloat and she grabs at the bedsheets to stay tethered. It finally dies down, leaving her boneless and floppy. Karin’s face, right above her, laughs and picks a stray hair that’s gotten stuck to Delta’s lips. Her make-up is probably a runny shitshow by now, there’s messy lipstick transfer all around Karin’s mouth.

“Do you need a moment?” Karin asks. She brushes a lock of messy blonde hair off Delta's forehead, her ponytail must’ve unwinded halfway through. "I like your hair like this. It's like a cloud."

“You-you-”

“Railed you hard enough to render you speechless? Sure did.” The redhead slinks off her and cuddles up to her. Even her warm, still hands on Delta’s stomach are approaching what she would consider a little bit too intense right now. “We can take a nap if you want.”

Delta closes her eyes, and can’t wait to pay her back. She doesn’t want to have cut her nails short in vain.

-

Delta and Karin part ways that night with exchanged phone numbers.

-

Sunday morning, con over, time to go home. Early morning taxi to the train station. Jigen's under eyes are puffy as if he cried himself to sleep. Good. A recording of yesterday's disastrous panel (and wrestling match/fistfight) had been posted to Ninjatube last night. The viral video is named;

**Kara Leader Jigen Gets Owned by Senior Citizen**

It includes a short interview of the winner of the fight, Orochimaru.

_“Well, Orochimaru,” the artificially distorted voice of the anonymous reporter says. “You won this fight against Jigen. How does it feel?”_

_Orochimaru tucks their messy hair behind one ear. “Great.”_

_"Also, you don't look a day over 22. What's your skincare routine?"_

_“Dermatologists hate me! I am an avid believer in exfoliating skin peeling.”_

_“Got any product recommendations?”_

_"No, no. I'm all-natural. I exfoliate by ripping the skin off my face weekly-"_

Jigen groans and rubs his face all over. Delta and Amado exchange amused looks.

As soon as they’re away from the taxi driver’s prying ears, Jigen mutters;

"We should speed up our plans regarding the vessel. I don't want the Hidden Mist Village to exist by the time of next MadSciCon."

They hurry to the right platform to catch their train. The central train station is quite beautiful. The architecture is interesting. Very different from back home. Delta turns around one last time at the steps to the train door; takes in one last view of the Hidden Mist. She hopes to return next year.

-

Suigetsu and Karin wait in the hotel foyer. Orochimaru is off, somewhere. No-one knows where. They sit at a bench with plush upholstering (fancy!) with their bags and suitcases stacked in front of them.

“As MadSciCons go, this one was pretty interesting,” Suigetsu says. “And I’m talking about the actual con. Not just the dating pool. Well, one-night-stand pool, rather.”

“Yubina is a riot,” Karin chortles. “I can’t believe we ran into another mortal enemy of Jigen. Conspiring with her was fun. The video she uploaded to Ninjatube was even better than I thought. What was her problem with Jigen again?”

“Kara caused an outbreak of Hashirama cell infections near her hospital. She lost a lot of patients to it. Her next move is a monetized song remix of her Ninjatube video.”

“Nice!” Karin lightly slaps Suigetsu on the shoulder. “You two sure did a lot of conspiring together. Are you going to keep in touch?”

"We shall see what we shall see, at next year's MadSciCon'29." Suigetsu taps the tip of his nose. "Did you strike out? That's the reason we come here, after all."

“Yes, but I’m not telling you who.”

Suigetsu rolls his eyes. “It’s pretty obvious who it was. Well, good for you.” Then, he yelps. “How long have you been standing here?”

Orochimaru scoffs. “Long enough. Well, if you’re allowed to overshare, then I must tell you that Amado didn’t just copy my research, he’s also my biggest fan.”

Karin and Suigetsu scream in a mix of confusion, awe and discomfort as soon as the implication of their words sinks in. The hotel staff winces at their loudness, but they don't notice.

"He was very respectful of my pronouns and did not fetishize me."

"That's, uh, actually very nice. And-When?” Karin is more impressed by their sheer audacity than uncomfortable with discussing her boss' love life. It’s a 60/40 ratio.

“Friday night.”

“Oh god-” Suigetsu buries his face in his hands. “That is the single greatest power move I've ever heard of. But- _Why_?”

“Because I could. And because Amado was the one to approach me at the hotel bar. Let it be known to Jigen, I am not to be messed with.”

They exit the hotel in silence. Karin checks her phone for texts from Delta and decides to completely repress the memory of the previous conversation with _her boss_. It’s for the best if she’s going to keep in touch with Delta.

She has high hopes for the future.

-

MadSciCon‘28 had some good times indeed but the main event of the year was the group of rowdy(yet hilarious) breakout stars that high-jacked the entire convention with their feud. MadSciCon is now proud to present a segment called; Where are they now?

> -Jigen and Orochimaru put aside their differences and became the five nations' most renowned pair of figure skaters (couple's division).
> 
> -Suigetsu and Yubina never wed. But they stayed in touch.
> 
> -Amado sort of tried to become a better father with mixed results. The jury is still out on that one.
> 
> -Delta betrayed Kara to elope with Karin. The lesbian power couple adopted Mitsuki and lived happily ever after.

Stay tuned for MadSciCon‘29, coming soon next February!

The End

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you've enjoyed this, please leave kudos and comment something if u want
> 
> i also did an edit of orochimaru and jigen as figure skaters á la blades of glory(2007) on my tumblr  
> [HERE](https://falloutboiruto.tumblr.com/post/641671991831740416/blades-of-glory-au-the-joke-makes-sense-in)


End file.
